


Someone please write this

by Und3rtak3r



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Und3rtak3r/pseuds/Und3rtak3r
Summary: So I love fanfic as much as the next, but I can not write for the life of me. So I decided to put up an idea of a story I would be interested in reading, and hope any of you lovely writers out there want to write this idea. I do not care about credit for the story and whatnot, so it is up for grabs for anyone who wants it. Thank you.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Someone please write this

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing but here is the premisis of the story, writers pretty much have free range here so feel free to change or add whatever you want if you decide to write this story.

So hisashi madoriya, izukus dad, is the villain, idk you pick a name, he fell in love with inko. Inko knows he is a villain, and is the head of a human experimentation lab that also has an illegal fighting rink to test their subjects against villains. She was sick with an uncurable illness and hisashi worked to find one, and she loves him dispit being a villain so they decided to have a child. Inko dies durring childbirth, and izuku comes out, but as a beast. He has prime alpha wolf genes in him, and so he has wolf ears, tail, claws and feet. As hisashi sees this newborn beast kill his wife, he grows a deep hated for it. He goes insane from this and then decides to kill izuku, but remembered in the lab they started to experiment with wolfs. So he starts to experiment/tourture on izuku. Izuku during this time was raise by the wolfs in captivity, so think tarzan and how he can mimic sounds to understand language, he knows only few words in human. He has also been branded as hisashis, like gang tattoo or subject number. But at age four when quirks come in, izuku is again being experimented on and is in a lot of pain. The second part of his quirk come in as they are doing so, and because of all the chemicals in him and stress that he has been through, it mutates. One of his eyes go red like in tokyo ghoul with the veins, he breaks his restraints and starts eating the scientist. They eventually knock him out. The next years are experimenting with his quirk and finding the limits. He keeps the wolf mutations but can also change his limbs to wolfs or change into a whole wolf, you can decide how big he gets, and then his ghoul side, he has the eye and his tail can chang into a kagune, he can summon more of his tails too, super strength, reflexes, eye sight, regeneration, and other ghoul things, downside is he can only eat humans and has to eat his body weight once a month, after that be starts to go insane till he eats.the scientist find this out and also accidently discover he can also have coffee, but they withhold it from him while he is there. They start to enter him into the fighting ring where for years he fights and eats participants, tips of his hair goes white over time, and he gets more savage with each one, earning the name the ghoulish wolf. Finally he is like 13 and has little humanity remaining, he is a beast,that was raised with wolfs and hunts for food, the alpha of the pack. Behind the scene hisashi has been making deals with all for one to collaberate their research and make nomus, as they were murging the labs heroes raided, only hisashi got away with all research. The heroes were from UA and All might because he will be teaching next year, he doesnt know yet all for one is alive, but as they search they find one computer had files left on it, and one person was left behind. They find izuku in a straight jacket and muzzle with chains all around him, hes wearing a coller the injects supresants so he cant escape and is out of it. Each computer was dedicated to a group of subjects and this one so happens to have izuku and the wolfs on it. The file recounts how izuku got there, what they did, what his quirk is and how he progressed in the fighting ring. They decide to rehabilitate him because foster homes wouldnt work, and most heroes couldnt handle him, and the commision is evil. This is the begining of the school year and aizawa just expeled his whole class so he is the main caretaker. Within the year they get him on a healthy diet of human meat, has calmed down his violent tendencies, he is able to interact with others without hurting them but if say like endevor showed up he would totally go off on him, he still has ptsd but has learned what family is and what its like to be cared for and what a normal life is. He has just started learning kindergarten stuff, like speaking, writing, basic stuff and is a genius because of photographic memory and the challenges he faced in captivity. The new year roles around and he jjst got to the level of a second year in middle school. Izuku lives on campus and has a house and forest to run in as a wolf. After the first day of class, bakugo want to train, so he goes around campus looking for a place, finds the forest and starts, izuki hears someone in his territroy and hunts them, izuku pins bakugo and when they look at each others eyes they a sering pain rips through them on their chest and a solemate mark appears. Now this vould be an omegaverse or not, or bakugo can be omega or alpha, but izuku is alpha prime and will top in this relationship or when he gets comfortable enough with him bakugo can top but rarly.  
This is pretty much as far as i got with this thought and would be interested in where you guys take it, so good luck and have fun with it.


End file.
